1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor package device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package device including a stacking structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In comparable three-dimensional semiconductor packages, one or more semiconductor devices (e.g., a processing unit or memory) may be attached to a substrate (e.g., ball grid array (BGA) substrate) by way of an interposer, where through-silicon vias (TSVs) in the interposer provide electrical connection between the semiconductor devices and the substrate. However, the use of the TSV interposer would increase a total thickness or height of the semiconductor package.